Le mur de la honte
by Deathgothika
Summary: Les infirmières de Barbe Blanche décident d'immortaliser d'inoubliables souvenirs de voyages. L'équipage plaisante, mais tous se posent une question: Qui sera le prochain à avoir sa photo sur le mur de la honte? Déjà écrit: Ace, Thatch, Marco A venir: Haruta et Izou
1. Ace

**Le mur de la honte.**

**Disclamer : **L'œuvre originale de One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Elle est au génialissime Oda.

**Ndla : **Me revoilà avec un petit recueil humoristique sur l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et sur l'une de mes inventions : Tatadam ! Le mur de la honte ! (apparut dans mes autres fics ^^)

Je voudrais dédicacer le premier chapitre de ce recueil à _Fofollenc, Minimillie_ et _Alana Chantelune_ qui m'ont motivé avec leurs rewiews sur « _Liberté d'avenir »._

Je sais que j'ai aussi le recueil de conte en cours et je n'oublie pas cette fiction, ne vous en faîtes pas. Celui-ci m'inspire juste un peu plus en ce moment. Je commence dans le soft avec mon chouchou, je vous laisse voter lesquels des commandants ou membres d'équipages vont y passer la prochaine fois !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre1: Ace.**

- Et voilà ! Une de plus !

L'infirmière recula pour admirer son œuvre sous les gloussements de ses collègues. Quelques membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche s'approchèrent la boule au ventre, vite envolée en voyant que ce n'était pas une photo d'eux accrochée au mur. Des sourires et des moqueries résonnèrent dans la pièce commune du bateau quand les hommes reconnurent l'infortuné.

Depuis que Mya (1), l'infirmière en Chef, avait eu cette idée, les lendemains de fêtes étaient souvent synonyme de stress pour les pauvres pirates ayant abusés de l'alcool la veille. Le mur de la honte avait rapidement pris de l'ampleur, sans cesse alimenté par les frasques de l'équipage et les infirmières toujours prêtes à dégainer leurs appareils-photo.

Remarquant l'attroupement, Ace se rapprocha du mur en baillant et en se grattant le bas des reins, évitant le nouveau symbole gravé à jamais sur son dos. Son tatouage tout frais de la veille le lançait encore, mais la douleur était moindre après une bonne nuit de sommeil et quelques bouteilles de saké. De plus, il était grandement satisfait du résultat. Mais s'il avait accepté récemment de faire parti de cet équipage, il ne connaissait pas encore l'histoire de ce mur. L'infirmière n'allait pas tarder à le renseigner sur l'étrange coutume de ce bateau.

- Ah ! Voilà notre star du jour ! Bien dormi Ace ?

- Mmmhhhh… Pourquoi suis-je une star ?

Mya se décala et Ace aperçut enfin le mur. Il observa attentivement les clichés, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, puis il vit LA photo. Pendant que les informations atteignaient une à une son cerveau, une rougeur caractéristique colorait petit à petit son visage. Elle ne tarda pas à passer au violet quand il se mit à hurler :

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! D'où elle vient cette photo ?!

* * *

_Ace avait bien compris une chose en acceptant de faire parti de cet équipage, c'était que la loyauté était quelque chose de très important pour eux, en plus de faire la fête quasiment tous les soirs. Thatch s'approcha de lui en souriant et lui tendit une bouteille de saké._

_- Alors le jeunot ! Prêt à boire et à s'amuser ?_

_- Je voudrais bien manger aussi !_

_- Pas de problème ! Tiens mon grand ! Sers-toi !_

_Le cuisinier s'écarta et Ace put admirer la table recouverte de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Thatch, tout sourire, observait le nouveau courir pour se goinfrer quand Curiel arriva à ses côtés._

_- Il ne manque plus que la touche finale à l'arrivée du gamin ! Quand est-ce qu'on le transforme en bizut?_

_Le quatrième commandant eu un sourire sadique et se frotta les mains._

_- Faut attendre qu'il boive un peu où il risque de le sentir passer !_

_- Sentir passer quoi ?_

_- Ah ! Marco ! Tu tombes bien ! On va avoir besoin de tes talents de cartographe, de tes petites aiguilles et d'un peu d'encre !_

_Le phénix fixa son ami complétement dubitatif. Il sentait en même temps venir le mauvais coup et se devait en tant que premier commandant, de mettre le frein direct aux idées loufoques de son ami de toujours._

_- Pour quoi faire ?_

_- Bah, Ace reste avec nous pas vrai ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Et tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque quelque chose sur le corps du jeunot ?_

_Marco dirigea son regard vers le nouveau qui s'empiffrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, comme à chaque fois qu'il pratiquait ce genre d'activité, il s'écroula dans son assiette, endormi, sous les rires de ses camarades habitués depuis peu et qui en profitèrent pour récupérer un peu de la part de nourriture du brun._

_- Il n'a pas mis sa chemise ?_

_- Mais non ! Je parle de ça !_

_Thatch pointa du doigt le tatouage ventral du phénix et le blond repoussa sa main en maugréant._

_- C'est ça qui te préoccupes, le fait qu'il n'est pas encore fait son tatouage ?_

_- Bah oui ! Imagine la mouette quitte son nid et se paume, comment on nous le ramènera sans tatouage pour l'identifier ?!_

_Le premier commandant s'approcha de son ami et des vapeurs d'alcools insinuèrent ses narines, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait._

_- T'as commencé la fête sans nous ?_

_- Bah fallait bien goûter au rhum qui m'a servi à faire les babas! Curiel m'a aidé aussi !_

_Marco se frappa le front pendant que les quatrième et dixième commandants s'esclaffaient. Du coin de l'œil, le blond vit Ace se réveiller et sortir le nez de son assiette. Le phénix soupira et leva un doigt menaçant vers eux._

_- Hors de question de martyriser ce pauvre gosse. Vous lui demandez déjà s'il veut se faire tatouer et ensuite où. Nous sommes bien clairs ?_

_Un courant d'air lui répondit. Les deux compères étaient déjà loin et hurlaient le nom de leur nouveau camarade._

_- Ace !_

_- Ace ! Ouh ouh ! _

_Le susnommé posa sa coupe de saké qui lui servait à faire passer le énième morceau de viande grillé qu'il avait engloutit et leva le regard vers l'origine des hurlements. Le commandant de dixième division n'arriva pas à gérer sa vitesse et heurta Ace qui s'écroula lamentablement au sol, propulsé de sa chaise. Le détenteur du pyro-fruit se mit à râler._

_- Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!_

_Sans répondre à sa question, Thatch le remit durement sur ses pieds manquant de lui faire reperdre son équilibre. Il lui lança un grand sourire amical qui faisait plus penser à celui du requin qui vient de rencontrer un petit poisson sans défense. Une sueur froide coula le long du dos de leur cadet._

_- Dis Ace ! Tu le veux où ton tatouage ? Sur le torse ? Le visage ? Le mollet ?_

_- Les fesses ! Je suis sûr qu'il le veut sur les fesses !_

_Les yeux de l'homme de feu papillonnèrent un instant, un peu abasourdi par cette question et par la proposition autant enthousiaste qu'indécente de Curiel de lui marquer le derrière avec la marque de Barbe Blanche. La conversation et l'aveu qu'il avait fait à son nouveau père revint immédiatement à son esprit._

_« Si Gold Roger avait un fils, et que ce fils arrivait sur ce bateau, que feriez-vous ?»_

_Il entendait encore le rire tonitruant de l'Empereur et son acceptation sans aucune rancœur de qui il était réellement. Ses poings se crispèrent, il se devait de lui faire honneur rien que pour le remercier, car aujourd'hui, il se sentait accepté._

_- Un grand dans le dos !_

_Ace se retourna en désignant du pouce son échine à la musculature fine par-dessus son épaule. La détermination du brun dessoûla momentanément le cuisinier. Ce petit savait ce qu'il voulait… Alors il ne fallait pas le décevoir ! _

_Ace n'eut pas le temps de distinguer les réactions de ses « frères » qu'il se retrouva poussé et allongé de force sur la table, bousculant les restes de son repas. Le cri de Thatch résonna par-dessus ceux des soiffards présents sur le pont._

_- Allez les gars ! C'est parti !_

* * *

- C'est quoi ce truc ?!

Et maintenant, il se voyait là, en photo, plaqué sur une table et mordant désespérément dans le bois du meuble pour ne pas hurler de douleur et les larmes aux yeux. Se faire tatouer quatre petites lettres sur le bras ne lui avait pas posé de problème et il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il remarqua le regard amusé de Marco qui avait réussi à subtiliser les aiguilles à Curiel, l'empêchant de créer tout sauf une œuvre d'art. Ace était sûr que le phénix avait utilisé son haki pour l'avoir fait autant souffrir. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, après tout il n'était pas une mauviette, même si ce cliché prouvait tout le contraire… Le brun voulut arracher la photo mais la poigne ferme de Mya et ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs le firent reculer. Mettre une infirmière en colère n'était pas la meilleure des idées, surtout quand c'était elles qui prenaient soin des blessés après les batailles.

- Mais…

Un bras passa par-dessus ses épaules pour une accolade fraternelle, tiraillant la peau encore sensible de son dos. Le rire de Thatch atteignit ses oreilles. Ace se dégagea en marmonnant et le cuisinier lui envoya un grand sourire :

- Bienvenu dans la famille p'ti frère !

* * *

(1) Certain l'auront reconnu ! ^^

Et voila le premier chapitre de ce recueil. J'espère que ça vous à plus !

A bientôt !

DeathGothika.


	2. Thatch

**Le mur de la honte**

**Disclamer : **L'œuvre originale de One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Elle est au génialissime Oda.

**Ndla :**Et voila la suite ! C'est au tour de Thatch d'avoir quelques petits problèmes… très petits problèmes (Mouah Ah Ah ! Je suis machiavélique !) Mais ça reste mignon quand même, plus court aussi. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !

Réponse aux rewiews:

_Fofollenc:_ Quand on aime on ne compte pas! ^^. Mais oui, j'aime bien en faire voir de toute les couleurs à mon chouchou! il a qu'à moins se la peter! XD

_Karo:_ Marco sera la prochaine victime à ta demande, j'ai eu d'abord une illumination pour Thatch! à bientôt!

Amitiés, DeathGothika

* * *

Thatch bougonnait dans sa cuisine. Zigzagant entre les plans de travails vides et les billots à gros poisson, il enrageait et pestait. Presque une semaine que ce manège durait. Il devait faire quelques choses! Ce poids plume n'était tout de même pas invincible ?!

Ce n'était pas une bestiole de dix centimètres avec une queue ridiculement aussi longue que son corps et des grandes oreilles qui allait lui résister! Il n'était pas le commandant de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche pour rien! Il l'aurait! Il en était certain.

Thatch se laissa tomber lourdement pour s'asseoir sur un tonneau de rhum. Il posa son menton sur son poing et fixa en maugréant le paquet de riz qu'un être infâme avait osé entamer. C'était devenu tous les jours le même rituel. À son réveil, Thatch trouvait, ou plutôt remarquait l'absence, de multiples denrées en aucun cas rares mais assez bonnes pour ravir les papilles un peu délicates de ses compagnons.

Après avoir accusé Ace, qui évidement pour le cuisiner ne pouvait être que le fautif, il avait fini par trouver un matin le coupable ou plutôt La Coupable, avec majuscules s'il vous plaît. Une adorable souris au pelage crème qui tournicotait sur son plan de travail et qui se délectait des pains croustillant qu'il venait tout juste de faire cuire. Adorable, c'était vite dit quand le quart d'une réserve de fromage disparaissait en seulement deux jours…

Mais le pire pour Thatch était que ce fameux fromage, posé sur une discrète et délicate tapette à souris, ne semblait plus aussi appétissant pour le mignon petit animal. Sans parler des essais de morts aux rats infructueux. Le petit rongeur avait réussit à faire tomber la boîte, posée grande ouverte pour attirer sa proie, dans le ragoût mijoté toute la journée et avec tout l'amour que contenait le cœur du quatrième commandant. L'affront de trop!

Oui, Thatch en avait assez. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son regard. Là, sur la table, deux grands yeux noirs le fixaient. La provocation était évidente pour le cuisinier et il s'élança un avant pour tenter de frapper d'un revers de cuillère en bois la pauvre bête. Celle-ci sauta en hauteur, évitant aisément l'ustensile en furie et le cuisinier l'accompagnant. Allongé à plat ventre sur le plan de travail, Thatch sentit nettement la bestiole tomber au sommet de sa superbe coiffure dont il était si fier.

- Sale bête! Descend de là!

Et le commandant commença à secouer violemment sa caboche dans l'espoir de faire évacuer l'intrus. Quelques secondes plus tard et une chevelure un peu désordonnée en plus, le cuisinier s'arrêta, essoufflé. Déterminé, il se frappa la tête avec sa cuillère et ne récolta qu'un début de migraine. La souris, ayant utilisé son sixième sens pour anticiper l'attaque, avait déjà sauté au sol. Thatch commença à chercher sous les tables et dans le moindre recoin la présence de ce démon réincarné.

- Où es-tu passé saleté? Petit, petit, petit...

- Thatch? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais?

Le châtain se releva vite de dessous la table sous laquelle il venait de se glisser à quatre pattes. Sa tête heurta bruyamment le bois dans un bruit sourd, amplifiant sa céphalalgie(1), et une bordée de jurons lui échappa.

- Bordel! Dès que je retrouve cette putain de bestiole, je la balance par-dessus bord cette salo...

- Thatch! Surveille ton langage!

Le cuisinier s'arrêta vite en remarqua enfin Mya qui venait de lui parler. Celle-ci croisait les bras et tapait du pied, impatiente et visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Le cuisinier marmonna à l'encontre des oreilles sensibles de cette femme en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire sur un bateau pirate, hormis s'occuper de son père, si elle ne voulait pas entendre des gros mots.

- Au lieu de râler, est-ce que le petit déjeuner de ton capitaine est prêt? Je te signal que je te l'ai demandé il y a quarante cinq minutes.

- Hein? Ah oui, sur la table... Mya ne bouge pas!

Trop tard, l'infirmière se tourna vers la direction que lui montrait le cuisinier. La petite souris, posée sur une étagère installée à mi-hauteur, les toisait. Elle passa ses pattes sur son museau pour commencer une rapide toilette, nullement gênée par la présence de son adversaire.

- C'est une souris. Inutile de paniquer, ce n'est pas Big Mom en personne! Je n'ai pas peur des…

Mya n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter plus que Thatch s'élança en avant, il attrapa par malheur la planche de bois qui soutenait sa réserve d'huile et autres épices. Le fracas fut assourdissant, l'infirmière se cacha les oreilles et ferma les yeux par réflexe.

Quand elle les rouvrit enfin, c'était pour trouver le commandant assis au sol, les jambes écartées, les bras reposant sur les tonneaux à ses côtés et recouvert d'huile mélangé à divers aromates. L'odeur alléchante attira non seulement la malheureuse petite souris crème, mais aussi une belle portée d'une dizaine de souriceaux de mêmes couleurs. Mya vit les souris s'approcher pour lécher le cuisinier. Thatch décida de laisser tomber, les rongeurs grimpèrent sur lui comme s'ils étaient chez eux, sa tête bascula en arrière contre le bois de la cloison. Vaincu, il soupira fortement quand l'une des bestioles grimpa sur son épaule et se mit à nettoyer sa joue. Il ne remarqua pas que Mya avait déjà son appareil photo à la main. Un flash le sortit de ses pensées. Il se redressa d'un brusque mouvement, éparpillant ses nouvelles petites amies au quatre coins de la pièce. Pas assez fort apparemment pour les faire renoncer, elles revinrent rapidement à l'attaque. Thatch les ignora, préférant supplier l'infirmière, il prit sa voix la plus mielleuse en espérant éviter la honte qu'allait lui provoquer ce cliché.

- Mya, _"mon petit cœur à la crème"_, Tu ne vas pas me faire ça?

- Allons, _"mon cher petit chou caramel"_. Ce serait trop bête d'oublier un souvenir aussi adorable!

FIN

* * *

(1) Je voulais me la péter en mettant un mot super scientifique. Ça veux simplement dire : mal de tête. ^^

Alors mes loulous ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ça ? J'aime les souris, je les trouve tellement mignonnes... Le prochain commandant qui s'y colle, c'est Marco ! (J'en « souris » d'avance ! ^^ *sbaff* Aie ! Ok, je me tais…)

A bientôt !

DG


	3. Marco

**Le mur de la honte.**

**Disclamer : **L'œuvre originale de One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Elle est au génialissime Oda.

Ndla : Revoilà Mya prête à dégainer son appareil photo ! Sa victime : Notre cher Phénix, Marco !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Marco**

Faire l'inventaire n'était pas l'activité que préférait Marco. Il était mieux sur le pont en train de vérifier les coordonnées de son logpose ou à indiquer des directions, avec le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux et caressant son torse… Pas dans la réserve à compter rations de secours, anesthésiques et bandages. De plus, l'aide qu'il avait demandé n'était pas très efficace.

- Eh! Marco! Regarde ça! Ça se mange comment ce truc?  
- C'est une noix de coco, Ace. Il faut la casser pour manger l'intérieur et en boire le jus... Pas avec les dents abruti!

Un coup de poing et une bosse sur la tête plus tard, notre apprenti King Kong ou Chita affamé, reprit son exploration en maugréant sous les rires appuyés d'un second larron aux lunettes et sniper d'élite de surcroît.

- Eh! Marco! Si on faisait la réserve d'alcool plutôt? C'est pas très drôle ici...  
- Pour que tu puisses te servir Curiel? Je ne pense pas non...

Toujours le nez sur sa planchette et un crayon à la main, Marco tentait de compter des conserves de poisson, ignorant les lamentations de ses deux « aides de camps ».

- Moi je trouve ça cool ici! S'exclama Ace.  
- Ba oui! T'es un glouton sur patte! Répliqua Curiel.  
- Répète un peu ça!  
- Ace est un glouton! Ace est un Glouton! Ace est...  
- Curiel est un alcoolo! Curiel est un alcoolo! Cur... Aie! Marco ! Ça va pas?!

Curiel envoya un regard satisfait au brun qui se frottait la tête mais il n'évita pas le poing enflammé de couleur bleu qui s'abattit sur son propre crâne. Marco leur lança un regard noir. La veine sur sa tempe ayant augmenté.

- Si vous êtes là pour servir à rien, je vous conseille de vous tirer ! La prochaine île pour le ravitaillement sera atteinte dans trois heures et j'ai autres choses à faire que de vous entendre! C'est bien clair?!

Le blond n´attendit pas de réponse et se retourna vers le côté de la réserve utilisé par les infirmières pour y stocker pansements, antiseptiques et autres produits. Les médicaments étaient entreposés dans une autre pièce dont seul le médecin de bord avait la clé. Les pirates se laissant parfois aller à la facilitée pour un simple mal de ventre ou une banale migraine.

- Euh... Marco?

La veine prit un peu plus d'ampleur mais le phénix garda son calme. Il se tourna, un faux sourire avenant aux lèvres, qui ne dérangea aucunement le cadet des commandants.

- Oui, Ace.  
- Tu crois que je peux manger ce truc-là? La date de péremption est bientôt passée, ce serait dommage de le perdre!

A peine une seconde plus tard et accompagné d'un coup de pied aux fesses en plus, Ace se retrouvait jeté en dehors de la cale. Il se massa le postérieur en maugréant pendant que la porte claquait derrière lui. L'homme de feu décida de faire un saut à la cuisine pour se remonter le moral. Celle-ci étant bien plus accueillante que les fins fonds du Mobydick.

Marco se tourna vers Curiel qui se mit à compter énergiquement les boîtes de bandages. Le blond se passa la main sur le crâne, souffla un bond coup et recommença à lister les antiseptiques. Le bruit d'un souffle forcé apparut dans son dos et il se retourna pour croiser le regard de Curiel, le visage caché derrière le gang en latex qu'il avait commencé à gonfler. Le commandant de dixième division ne bougeait plus pendant que Marco comptait, dans une calme apparence, les gants déjà gonflés sur le sol. La veine de son front redoubla.

Curiel voulut parler pour tenter de mettre en place une éventuelle défense, mais il relâcha le gant qu'il avait toujours entre les lèvres. Celui-ci décrivit quelques courbes gracieuses dans les airs, accompagnées d'un bruit de flatulence, avant de se poser sur la tête d'un détenteur de fruit du démon type Zoan, qui prenait déjà sa forme meurtrière pour asséner un bon coup de bec bien placé sur le corps de son "frère".

La porte claqua une nouvelle fois et Curiel se dirigea tristement vers le pont en se frottant le haut du crâne, déçu que tout le monde n'aime pas les ballons de baudruche.

Marco souffla bruyamment et se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux. Heureusement qu'il restait à ses deux andouilles leur aptitudes aux combats qui prouvaient qu'ils étaient dignes d'être commandants. Sinon il se demanderait réellement par quel miracle ils étaient arrivés à la tête de divisions, où ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de son père pour les avoir nommé à ce poste.

Il ne remarqua pas que les vibrations dut aux claquements répétés de la porte d'entrée avaient décalé une jarre posée sur la plus haute étagère. La dite porte s'entrouvrit une nouvelle fois et Mya pénétra la pièce.

Marco ne la reconnut pas immédiatement et posa sans ménagement une boîte de fer sur l'étagère qui vibra un peu plus. Il agressa verbalement la nouvelle venue.

- Quoi encore?!

L'infirmière se retint à temps de lui envoyer à la figure le tas de seringues, équipés d'aiguilles, qu'elle avait sous le bras, puis elle vit le récipient basculer. Il se brisa sur le crâne du premier commandant et dispersa son contenu sur lui et le sol. Le blond se laissa tomber à terre en grognant et en se tenant le dessus de la tête. La mauvaise humeur de Mya s'effaça et elle se mit à arborer un large sourire. Apparemment il y avait une justice dans ce monde.

- C'est quoi ce truc?!  
- Ce truc, c'est du bleu de méthylène. On s'en servait pour désinfecter les plaies mais on a trouvé mieux aujourd'hui. Je ne savais même pas que l'on en avait encore sur le bateau. Tu es recouvert de la tête aux pieds.

Marco soupira et décida que, comme le sort s'acharnait sur lui, il allait abandonner l'inventaire, prendre une bonne douche et aller se coucher.

- Vais prendre une douche...  
- Ça ne suffira pas, le bleu résiste à l'eau. Tu en as pour plusieurs jours, voir quelques semaines selon la concentration.

Le blond cligna rapidement des paupières. Mya eut un sourire sadique qu'elle ne cacha aucunement.

- Ça me laissera le temps de te prendre en photo! Le mur de la honte se languissait de ta présence! Puis, le bleu te va si bien!

* * *

**Ndla :** Et voilà notre phénix national ridiculisé pour quelques temps ! Le Bleu de méthylène est une arme redoutable ! Vous n'oubliez qu'une fois de mettre vos gants en le manipulant… Ma première idée était de le recouvrir d'encre toute simple, puis je me suis dit que quelque chose de plus agressif, ça pourrait être pas mal !

Prochaine victime : Haruta ! C'est sa tête qui m'a inspirée, reste juste à écrire…

à bientôt!


End file.
